secret
by moja ganda
Summary: Tezuka and Ryoma are engage and getting married but they want to keep it as a secret to everyone. sorry I am bad at summary and if the story is bad I am sorry
1. Prologue

[Secret]

Prologue:

Tezuka and Ryoma are lovers and they are getting married. How? It happened yesterday Tezuka and Ryoma are walking because they just finished playing tennis then surprisingly Tezuka spoke the word that Ryoma want to hear from Tezuka that was….

"Will you marry me" asked Tezuka Kunimitsu to the boy in front of him that has a title in the tennis world his name in the tennis world is 'TENNIS NO OUJI-SAMA'.

What?" Ryoma asked in surprised he didn't see that coming especially not from his Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Will you marry me" asked Tezuka Kunimitsu once again to the person in front of him and feel relieved to his answer.

"Yes" Ryoma replied then Tezuka put an engagement ring to Ryoma's ring finger then the next thing they knew they were sharing a passionate kiss.


	2. Noticeable Ring

(Noticeable Ring) chapter 2

Ryoma Echizen the prince of tennis is now engaged to Tezuka Kunimitsu his captain in both his JR and SR high school life in tennis.

Ryoma arrived in the school's tennis court early in the morning because of morning practice.

Ryoma saw all the tennis regulars in the courts warming up for the matches except of course his lover. Ryoma run to his couch Basil-sensei and asked him who's going to be his opponent for this morning's practice match and the coach simply replied "Tezuka".

"Kuni…" Ryoma stopped there and then realizing that he shouldn't call Tezuka in his first name so he cleared his thought and call the proper name "Captain are you reedy can we start the match?" Ryoma asked then he receives a single nod from the said person then everyone gather to watch the match because they've already finished theirs.

Ryoma is getting his racket when Fuji and Eiji noticed the ring in Ryoma's ring finger so in curiosity Fuji and Eiji asked Ryoma in union "What is that ring in your finger Echizen/Ochibi?" then with that everyone in the court looked at Echizen Ryoma's ring finger of course except Tezuka Kunimitsu his lover the one who gave the ring to him. Ryoma answer the question without hesitation.

"This ring is a gift from me" Ryoma answer then he went to the court and play a match with the captain leaving everyone with a questioning looks on their faces (except Fiji of course).

'Interesting' Fuji thought to himself and an evil smirk appeared on his face making the people in his surrounding shivers in fear.


	3. we don't have a choice

(We don't have a choice) chapter 3

Fuji's POV

When I notice the ring that Ryoma is wearing I know that that ring is not an ordinary ring like what Ryoma is saying and that there is something more to that ring so I immediately called Inui because I know that he already knew that Ryoma is lying to us.

Inui and I arrive to the vending machine but I told Inui that I will go alone and investigate and he on the other hand will just watch and record like he always do (for tennis)

Normal POV

Echizen is currently zipping his Ponta peacefully when suddenly he heard someone calling him.

"Echizen" Fuji shouts while running to Ryoma.

"What do you want Fuji-sempai" Ryoma asked not even looking.

"I'm just curious Echizen" he pause for a moment then continued "Who's the one who gave you the ring" Fuji asked with a smile while pointing a finger to Echizen's ring.

"Some friend of mine gave me this ring Fuji-sempai" Echizen answered but still not looking to the person who he is currently talking too.

"Is it someone I know?" Fuji asked one again with his smile.

"No" Ryoma lied. When Ryoma looked at the person he is talking too he saw a blue orbs staring at his golden ones. Ryoma shivers.

"It is someone I know" Fuji repeated with his eyes open that make Ryoma shiver's once again.

"N-no" Ryoma lied once again though Fuji didn't believe him and just walked away with a smile that is saying 'I-Know-Something-That-You-Don't-Want-Me-To-Know'.

When Fuji is already out of site Ryoma called his lovers number

"Hello I think Fuji-sempai already knew our secret" Ryoma reported to the other line

"**We will observe this properly and if what have you said is true then we don't have a choice" **His lover replied truthfully. Ryoma gave a big sign and hung up the phone then throwing the empty Ponta to the recycle bin


End file.
